


Givin' the Dog a Bone

by Aerys_Krystie



Series: Back in Black [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Alpha Derek Hale, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie
Summary: Derek hurts Jackson during a training session and reveals something about himself.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Back in Black [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Givin' the Dog a Bone

**~Givin’ the Dog a Bone~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

 **Theme:** AU.

 **Plot:** Derek hurts Jackson during a training session and reveals something about himself.

 **Warnings:** Language, pack violence, OOC, pre-slash.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to _Teen Wolf_ is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

 **Author's Note:** There will probably be mistakes. I kinda tried to get them all, but I'm only human. =3

* * *

Jackson’s groan seemed to echo around the forest. Derek tilted his head as the beta got to his feet, holding his right arm with a glare in his eyes. Showing Jackson that he wasn’t invincible was something that Derek enjoyed a little. After the hell Jackson put them through with the kanima incident, Derek felt he was justified with giving Jackson a beatdown for that.

The arm was taking a while to heal, as Jackson found out when he tried to use it. The bone broke through the skin and he cried out, sinking to his knees in front of Derek. That was something Derek probably should have explained. In his defense, he wasn’t expecting Jackson to continue with his attack while he had a broken bone. He placed a hand on Jackson’s head and the beta looked up at him, pain and anger swirling in his blue eyes.

“Injuries from an alpha take longer to heal,” Derek said and Jackson sighed, hanging his head. “It can take up to three days, depending on the damage.”

Jackson whined and nodded, grabbing his busted arm and pulling the bone back inside. Derek winced, but Jackson managed not to scream. Swallowing, Derek decided it would be best to pretend he didn’t just see that. Seeing someone set a broken bone on themselves was almost nightmare inducing. With a shaky breath, Jackson stood up, stumbling for balance for a moment.

Derek gripped his shoulders, not wanting him to fall and cause more damage to his arm. Jackson blinked, before he stared down at his arm for a moment. “You suck, Derek,” he said with a pout.

“Better than you know, pup,” Derek said, smirking when Jackson’s wide eyes trained on him. “We should get back home, so you can rest that arm.”

“That shit can wait,” Jackson said, grabbing Derek’s arm. “I want to know more about you being good at sucking. How did you find out? How many people have you sucked?”

Derek kept his back to Jackson, smiling and shaking his head. He should have known his newest beta wouldn’t let it go. “If you’re good, I’ll tell you everything you want to know,” he answered and heard Jackson huff, but his arm was released and he went to his car.

Opening the door for Jackson, the beta slipped in. Derek considered the seatbelt, but figured it would cause too much pain and let him get away without wearing it, this one time. Jackson seemed grateful for it, resting back in the seat and tilting his head back. Derek slipped behind the wheel and started the car, deciding to drive a little more carefully than he usually did.

Back at the loft, Jackson’s broken arm was a bad fracture, which made Derek feel a little better. He didn’t want any of his betas in a load of pain for too long. Jackson went to the bathroom, wanting to wash away the smell of his blood, which Derek knew was an issue for Jackson. The smell and sight of blood usually caused him to freeze up, memories trying to force their way through.

Jackson claimed he didn’t have any memories of his time as the kanima. Derek believed him, but he also knew that it could take something small, like a sight, a sound or a smell for them to come rushing out. Jackson didn’t ask any questions about that period in his time and Derek wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to know or because he didn’t want the reminder that he was so lost he had to die to be found.

The shower turned off and there was silence, until a hiss made Derek look up. Jackson walked out with jeans on and fighting with a tee-shirt. “This damn fracture is making things stupidly difficult,” Jackson said and growled when he tried to bend his arm.

“Just keep it off, then,” Derek said with a shrug, pouring a glass of orange juice for Jackson and checked his messages from the rest of the pack.

As Jackson was the newest beta, Derek had him doing solo lessons. Oddly enough, Jackson’s control didn’t need that much work. After a week, he was able to shift when he wanted. He still had some issues, like getting used to his strength and speed, but he was working on those every day. Derek honestly didn’t expect Jackson to apply himself that much. He still hadn’t submitted to him, though.

Derek saw that the other betas were seeing a movie and Peter was doing some research, before he headed out for patrol. “Anything you wanna do?” he asked Jackson, who drank his juice, checking his Facebook feed.

“Not really,” Jackson answered and looked up. “You could explain the whole sucking thing, though.”

Derek shook his head. “You’re like a dog with a bone,” he said and Jackson smirked, which had Derek rolling his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking, pup.”

“That I could give you a bone?”

Derek’s mind froze at the words. Okay, so he didn’t know what Jackson was thinking. He was expecting the beta to make a crack about them being wolves, so technically they were dogs with bones. “No, I wasn’t thinking that,” he admitted and Jackson tilted his head.

“Pity,” Jackson said with a shrug, wincing as he pulled his healing arm. “So, I know I experimented with Danny when I was thirteen,” he went on and Derek’s eyes widened. “I assume you did the same thing.”

“I experimented with Danny?” Derek asked and Jackson laughed, a genuine laugh. It made his eyes sparkle and dance, which made Derek feel warm that Jackson could express his emotions so freely, but he didn’t like that Jackson was laughing at him. “What?”

“I meant that you experimented when you were younger, not experimenting with Danny,” Jackson answered, wiping his eyes.

Derek pushed back the embarrassment that was trying to surface. He should have known that. “It was only a couple of years ago,” he admitted with a shrug. “I was in New York with Laura, drunk after the fire. Some guy helped me home, while Laura was out and I offered to suck his dick. I don’t remember much, just that he blew his load within three minutes.”

Jackson’s eyes widened for a moment, before a smile curled on his lips. “You are good,” he said. “I always expected males to be better at it. We know what we like, after all. Danny was good.”

Derek narrowed his eyes slightly. “It sounds like you’re trying to plan something, pup,” he said and Jackson grinned at him.

“I was just wondering if I could get you to blow in less than five minutes,” Jackson said and Derek’s eyes widened. That was something else he wasn’t expecting to come out of Jackson’s mouth.

“ _You_ would out someone else’s dick in your mouth?”

Jackson smiled and tilted his head. “I like a challenge, dear Alpha,” he said and Derek raised an eyebrow. “This is something I know I can do. Kicking your ass will come later, I’m sure.”

Derek’s eyebrows went up. He doubted that Jackson would ever kick his ass, but as he stared at the mouth of the beta, he wondered how good Jackson was with it. He mentally shook his head. “You’re still healing,” he said and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“If I need to use my hands to get you off, clearly something is wrong with my mouth. And wouldn’t you like at least ten minutes of silence?”

Derek blinked, wondering how this had become his life recently. His Saturdays were spent with solo lessons with Jackson, kicking the shit out of him and watching him learn. Sundays were spent with the entire pack, watching as Jackson kicked the shit out of them. This conversation should have rattled him to the core, but the way that Jackson and Isaac teased each other had numbed him to the words. Derek assumed that’s what it was. He thought that Jackson was teasing him.

“I can get ten minutes of silence just by breaking your jaw, Jackson,” Derek stated and saw fear flash through Jackson’s eyes, before he nodded and picked up his juice, sitting on the sofa. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. Still, it gave him the silence he wanted and Jackson didn’t look at him again for the rest of the night.

* * *

The topic of blowjobs didn’t come up again, though Derek found himself watching Jackson more closely than before. Instead of watching his form, which rarely needed fixing, he was watching as Jackson’s legs swung around, sweeping the feet out from under Boyd. He watched the strong shoulders, as he pulled back and punched Isaac. He watched the way Jackson’s back arched as he bent backwards, away from Erica’s claws and wondered how that would look under him. He watched the almost psychotic grin spread over Jackson’s face when he was partnered with Peter during training.

During their solo lessons, Derek tried to keep his distance from Jackson. He was, perhaps, heavier handed than he normally was. His claws often sliced Jackson’s shirt from his body, which got him an adorable glare from the beta that hated how his clothes usually ended up destroyed. When he slammed Jackson on his back, hand around his throat, he tried not to watch the way the chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. He tried not to look at the lean torso that was on display. His mind tried to stay on the hands that were trying to move his arm, trying to remove the hand that was cutting off air. Then the unthinkable happened.

Forgetting about Jackson’s legs, Derek found himself staring up at the sky, on his back with the smell of his blood hanging in the air. Jackson managed to beat him and make him bleed. He could feel the beta’s worried eyes on him as he got to his feet. Somehow, Derek never thought that Jackson was holding back when it came to their solo lessons. The beta dropped his eyes when Derek turned to him, waiting for the pain he thought would follow after besting his alpha.

As he approached, Jackson backed away out of habit. Derek smirked as the beta’s back met a tree after only a few steps. Jackson kept his eyes down, flinching at the hand on his shoulder. He frowned up at him as the hand slid along the exposed shoulder, up his throat and around to the back of his neck. Derek could still smell the fear, but Jackson was mostly curious and a little confused. Hurting his betas for besting him wasn’t something Derek would ever do. He wanted them to know how to take down an alpha. It was the only way they could survive.

“Good job,” Derek said, squeezing the neck gently. “You don’t need to hold back with me, Jackson. I need to know what you’re capable of doing, more than I need to beat you down.” Jackson’s frown deepened, before he nodded. “I was joking about breaking your jaw.”

“I know,” Jackson said with a shrug.

“Then why haven’t you spoken to me in a week?” Jackson shrugged again and Derek was certain that was a lie. “Why haven’t you spoken to me, Jackson?”

Jackson’s tongue swept along his lower lip and Derek was determine not to stare at it, but he did. He watched the way the lip glistened in the sunlight that was beating down on them. “The nights are getting cooler,” he said softly and looked at the ground.

“That happens with the change of seasons,” Derek said, frowning at the words. Why would the cooler nights have him speaking less?

Jackson sighed and looked up. “I think I still have some of the kanima in me. The cold doesn’t like me and I don’t like it.”

“Ah.” Derek smiled, but Jackson just looked away from him. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Jackson. I’ll get some heating set up for you before winter sets in.”

Jackson nodded and kept his eyes down. Derek frowned and stepped back, giving him some breathing space. The shoulders relaxed and Jackson raised his eyes, gazing at Derek with tired eyes. He hadn’t noticed much of a difference between their temperatures, but he had never felt Jackson out of the sun, either. It could be likely that the sun warmed his blood, like a reptile.

“Come on,” Derek said and headed for the car. “Let’s go home.”

Derek looked over his shoulder as he felt Jackson’s eyes on him. There was a smirk on the face, which had Derek a little worried about what was waiting for him back at the loft. Jackson jogged to the car and slipped into the passenger seat, his excitement almost a living thing around him. Derek got behind the wheel and glanced at him. Jackson’s smirk changed to a smile. He was genuinely happy.

Shrugging, Derek drove them back to the loft. Peter was on the sofa, waving at them without taking his eyes from the TV. On the table was a box addressed to Derek, which Peter tossed to him. Derek caught it and frowned as Jackson watched him, getting a glass of orange juice. Unsure on what was happening, Derek opened the box and stared at the blue dildo in it.

Derek set his jaw and glared at Jackson, who just smiled sweetly at him. “What? Like the dog doesn’t want a bone.”

“No,” Derek said slowly as he picked up the blue silicone. “But I think the pup does.” Jackson’s smirk made Derek that perhaps he was right and that there was a better way to keep him warm at night.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed it. If you did, leave a kudos and/or drop a comment.
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> Peace.  
> Auska.


End file.
